


all the lonely people, where do they all belong

by rivkael



Series: Heaven's Misadventures 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Loki is Loptr, Angel Swords, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Female!Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Gabriel, Michael's real name is Mîkhā'ēl, Naomi being a dick - mentions, Pining, Suicide, Unrequited Gabriel/Sam Winchester, all the archangels need hugs, attempted suicide, so many hugs, successful suicide, they all call him mîka, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkael/pseuds/rivkael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is grieving and penitent. </p><p>The silver has never been so beautiful. She bites her lip, and considers summoning some pagan she pissed off instead of doing it herself.</p><p>'Do you not know that you are God's temple?'</p><p>"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the lonely people, where do they all belong

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

Gabriel throws herself away from civilisation when she overhears the cries, catapulting herself out of the galaxy to calls of 'Michael!'

Her vessel is shed for speed, and she obliterates planets as she goes. Loptr hasn't been truly awake for over a millennium, and so he sits, and sends his love as he watches his girl go. 'Take care of that Sammy Winchester' echoes in his head, along with an image of a very tall man with dark hair.

Gabriel is crying in a galaxy far away. 

Her elder brother is gone. She doesn't know when, but she can guess how, and it's easy to understand the why.

She's not strong enough for this! The weight on her shoulder from Sammael's fall has tripled in size and she's suffocating.

Should she return home? After all this time-

No.

Gabby saw what They did to Mîkhā'ēl, what They're still doing to Raphael.

If she goes back, she'll be giving Them a weapon, a blade to be shaped and pointed at humanity, and she can't- she won't-

A dark thought crosses her grace and she holds up her angel sword - a legacy of the life she had before it all came tumbling down - and considers.

Should she?

'Do you not know that you are the temple of God and that the spirit of God dwells in you?' She can't find it in herself to care.

(It's all too much...)

Yes.

'Wings up, little one.' An echo of Sammael whispers. 'Brave face. We can do this together.'

Gabriel is floating in a galaxy far far away.

The silver sword has never been so beautiful. She bites her lip, and considers summoning some pagan she pissed off instead of doing it herself.

Bravery or cowardice? Slog onward and face responsibility, or take blessed sleep, mindless of consequences?

Gabriel doesn't know which option is the brave one, but she is trembling as she turns the blade inward.

She doesn't think she is particularly brave.

Her life hangs in the balance as the moments pass...

Three...

The blade looks very sharp - a comfort. Hopefully it will be fast.

Two...

"Sorry, Raphael..."

One.

She yanks the blade inward and it rips through her in a trail of fire and ice, burning hot and cold at the same time and-

Gabriel is dying in a galaxy far far away.

Her grace is spurting out, her wings thrashing. She destroys asteroids and planets and knocks one moon out of its orbit.

The moon careens away as she herself drains away.

With lips that are getting weaker by the second, Gabriel sobs, then whispers a quiet prayer;

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."


End file.
